Fairy Wings
by Grounders10
Summary: When Orochimaru's attempt to seal off the Nine Tails goes wrong Sarutobi's hand is forced. He reveals to Naruto her true parentage. Darkness only flees from from light on Fairy's Wings. Naruto Winx Club crossover. Fem Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

-1_**A Naruto Winx Club Crossover**_

_**Fairy Wings**_

_**By: Grounders10**_

--Break--

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Kyuubi**

--Break--

_**Chapter One**_

--Break--

The giant forest which stood on the outskirts of Konoha had a dark reputation. So dark was its reputation that it had been given the name, the Forest of Death. Even ninja had to be wary when entering its dark confines, lest they fall victim to one of the giant creatures that lived in the forest. Despite the foul reputation it had, or maybe it was because of it, Konoha held the second part of the Chunin Selection Exams inside its darkened boughs.

Activity in the forest was, at the moment, quite high as the second part of the Chunin Exam was winding up its first day. Deep inside the forest a member of a soon-to-be well known group of Genin was just finishing his part in a battle against an overwhelmingly powerful opponent.

Far above the ground on a branch of one of the giant trees a blond haired boy with red eyes struggled in the grip on his female opponent's extremely long tongue. His team-mates, a raven haired boy and a girl with naturally pink hair, watched in horror, and disgust, as the girl used her tongue to pull up the bottom of the boy's shirt and jacket, revealing a black spiral with a strange group of symbols surrounding it.

The girl smirked as best she could with her tongue sticking so far out of her mouth. As the boy struggled against her tongue she held her hand out to her side like each finger was a claw she was going to use on the boy in front of her. Small purple flames appeared on the end of each finger. She drove her hand towards the symbol on the boys stomach with a cry of, "FIVE ELEMENTS SEAL!" At that moment the boy managed to look down and he tried to dodge, twisting away as best he could.

Unfortunately, for fortunately as the boy would come to consider it, he wasn't able to escape all off the strike. The thumb and index flames managed to strike the outermost edge of the symbols on the boys stomach. A tortured scream of pain erupted from the boy a moment before a large blast of white energy exploded between them, sending the blond haired boy flying across the gap between the freaky girl and his team-mates. He bounced off the side of the branch they were standing on, and it was only due to the split second action of the pink haired girl that he didn't go falling to his death.

She pulled him up onto the branch, noting how much lighter he seemed at that moment, before looking across at the enemy Kunoichi who was screaming in pain. The flesh on her hands seemed to be boiling and she was screaming about the pain. She seemed to overcome the pain for a moment and looked at them.

"This is unfortunate, but I will be back for you Sasuke." She hissed through clenched teeth. She didn't know what that bright light had been, but whatever it was she couldn't risk doing anything in the state it had left her in. She stepped backwards into the trunk of the tree, seeming to merge with it. "I'll be back Sasuke… I'll be back."

Before she disappeared the pink haired girl shouted, "Who are you!"

"My name, is Orochimaru, and I want you, Sasuke." She said just before vanishing entirely.

The pink haired girl shivered at the tone the freaky girl had used. Orochimaru? She'd heard the name somewhere, but that didn't matter that the moment, the idiot blond in her unconscious with his head in her lap needed her- their help. She looked over that her raven haired crush. "Sasuke." She said. She frowned when she received no response. "Sasuke!" She tried again more forcefully. Nothing. She gently set the blond haired boy onto his back before standing up and walking the few step across to him and raising her right fist. "SASUKE!" She shouted, slamming her fist into the side of his head.

The raven haired boy flew down the branch and slammed sideways into the trunk of the tree. Shaking his head to clear it he placed a hand on the stop where she'd punched him. He looked up at her slowly. "Sa-Sakura?" He said shakily.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" She shouted, "THAT FREAKY NINJA IS GONE!" When he continued to look at her blankly she snapped. "DAMN IT SASUKE! AT LEAST NARUTO STOOD UP TO HER! AT LEAST HE ISN'T A COWARD!"

Sasuke recoiled as if struck. 'Coward? Am I… but I need to kill him! I can't die until then… Is that… Is that really cowardice?' He thought, truly confused for the first time in a long time.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke." She whispered, "But right now we need to leave. We need to find somewhere safe for the night so I can take care of Naruto."

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, still partly stunned from the force behind Sakura's punch, and the terror he had felt emanating from that grass ninja.

Sakura felt like screaming in frustration. Sasuke was acting like Naruto. No worse then Naruto, at least Naruto put together coherent sentences. She also felt like crying as the picture she had built in her mind about Sasuke began to crumble. She had pictured him as someone who wouldn't so much as flinch in the face of danger, especially after the events of their mission to Wave. Yet it was Naruto who had acted, fending off not only the freaky Grass Ninja, but several giant snakes, all while Sasuke stood like a statue frozen in terror. "YES! NARUTO'S INJURED!" She screamed at him. She turned her back on Sasuke and walked back to Naruto.

Sasuke stared off into space, dazed by the events of the past few minutes. A shocked gasp from Sakura caused him to look over in curiosity. 'What now?' He thought until he saw what she saw.

"S-Sasuke, Naruto is- is…"

--Break--

'Argh. Oh my head.' Thought Naruto as he returned to consciousness. 'What the hell happened?' He wondered. 'Oh right that freaky Kunoichi. What did she do to me?' He shifted and noticed something strange. 'What the- It's wet.' A moment later the sound of dripping water greeted his ears.

'Huh? Dripping?' He thought forcing his eyes open. What greeted him was a dark, dank sewer. He was sitting up against a wall, chest deep in water. He pushed himself up the wall until he was standing on his own. Looking around he noted the pipes on the wall, as well as the dim lights.

"Where am I?" He asked no one, "I think I'll look around. Try and find a way out." He muttered. He hated damp dark places. They reminded him a little too much of the orphanage he lived in for the first four years of his life. 'Maybe I should follow the pipes, that direction does seem brighter.' He thought before starting down the hall. After the first step he grabbed a pipe on the fall to stop himself as he nearly tripped. 'What the- My balance is all messed up. What did she do to me?' He thought before starting down the hallway, one hand on the pipe.

As he walked he noticed that it did seem to be getting brighter, and that the area behind him was getting darker, much darker. The lights along the ceiling were brighter and the water level seemed slightly lower, though that might just be his imagination.

Finally he walked out into a large room. It was bisected in half by a steel gate with a small piece of paper with the Kanji for Seal on it. The area behind the gate the area was pitch black.

'Why is there a gate that I can walk right through in the middle of a sewer?' Naruto thought.

He got his answer a moment later in the form of a pair of glowing eyes and a dark evil laugh. **"I am that reason. Welcome to your mind, girl!"** The voice was deep and sounded similar to an earthquake, or at least what Naruto imagined an earthquake would sound like.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"**Not a girl? Then what are those lumps of flesh on your chest hm..? I maybe a Giant Demon Fox, but I am no FOOL!" **The voice said, **"Though I pay little attention to your annoying race, other then as victims when I feel the need to kill, I do know the signs of the females of your race."**

"Wha-" Naruto said. 'Fox? Mind? Wait… then this is…' "YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!" Naruto shouted stumbling back and overbalancing, falling backwards onto his rear.

It started slow before building in intensity. A low rumbling laugh like the one before it. The room shook with the sound. **"I am that who you mortals call, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am the King of all earthbound Demons. My power is unmatched in this pathetic realm you humans call 'Earth'. And you, girl, are my jailer."** It said once the sound dissipated.

"I'M NO GIRL!" Naruto shouted again, in his anger he completely forgot who he was talking to.

"**Aren't you? Why don't you… Look in a mirror."** The Kyuubi said as its red chakra slipped out from under the gate and across the floor to just in front of Naruto.

The blond haired boy pulled back instinctively. 'I don't want that to touch me.' He thought as he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled back. The chakra stopped just shy of touching him before gathering vertically and forming a large full length mirror. Naruto blinked at what he saw in the mirror before rubbing his eyes and looking again. Still he saw what he had before.

Staring back at him was a blond haired girl wearing his trademark jumpsuit. Her hair hung to about mid-back, a waterfall of gold. She lacked his whisker marks and had pointed ears, though she still had blue eyes. Naruto slowly reached out and touched the glass. The girl's movements matched his own and he pulled back when his hand touched the mirror at the same time as the girl's. "I-I-is that me?" He stuttered, taking a step back in surprise. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the same golden hair as the girl in the mirror.

Naruto sank to his -- her -- knees with a splash. She held a lock of hair in her hand and stared at it in horror. "I-I'm… I'm a girl? But how?" She whispered. This didn't make sense. She was a girl before she got dragged into this place… Into the seal if that really was the Kyuubi. Did this mean she was really a girl inside? That she was a weak little Kunoichi just like those simpering fan girls that were always after Sasuke?

"**HAHAHAHAHA!" **The Kyuubi's rumbling laughter rolled through the chamber once more, bringing Naruto out of her downward spiralling thoughts. **"You turn into a girl, and you instantly become a hopeless wreck. Pathetic. I am ashamed to have been defeated by such a pathetic child. Ashamed."**

Hopeless? Naruto looked up at him, or at least she assumed it was a him. "I'M NOT HOPELESS! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I'M A GIRL OR A BOY! I'LL STILL BE HOKAGE!" She shouted, jumping to her feet, and nearly over balancing. It was then the Naruto noted that the lumps on her chest were rather large, or at least larger then was normal if what she remembered seeing on girls her age was right.

"**HAHAHA. Hokage. A human title with little meaning to one such as me. Power. That has meaning to me. And only that blond midget. That, man who rode that annoying Toad, Gamabunta, into battle against me, has earned my respect in that manner. He sealed me, when no one in my entire existence has managed to do so. Achieve his power and I might be impressed. But alas you won't have time to show me if you can even manage it." **The Kyuubi said, **"You foolishly allowed some fool to mess with the seal, and now I am dying. This seal is tearing me apart, piece by piece, and it is all I can do not to scream. So I give you, and that annoying blond human, the honour of my death. Become someone whose power I could respect. That I ask of you. Now leave me in peace, so I may die with dignity."**

'Dying… The Kyuubi's dying? Then that means.!' Naruto starting cheering loudly. 'If it dies then people won't hate me anymore!'

"**SILENCE!"** Shouted the Kyuubi, scaring Naruto enough that she fell onto her rear once more. **"LEAVE THROUGH THE WAY YOU CAME IN! IF YOU TRAVEL FAR ENOUGH YOU'LL FIND THE EXIT! NOW LEAVE ME IN PEACE!"**

"Yes sir." Naruto squeaked as the Kyuubi's Killer Intent spiked for several seconds.

--Break--

Sakura dipped the cloth in her hands in a bowl of cold water. After quickly wringing it she placed it on the forehead of the blond haired girl who was lying on the ground next to her. 'I can't believe this happened to Naruto.' She thought, sitting back and leaning against the side of the hollow tree they were in. She glanced out the door to where Sasuke was setting up traps around the camp. 'He might have proven to be a coward, but there's a reason he was the Rookie of the Year.' Sakura thought grudgingly. Where as a few hours earlier that thought wouldn't have been the least bit grudging, and quite a bit more adoring. But both his and Naruto's actions had opened her eyes a bit. Sasuke was good, but he wasn't the best.

Sasuke stepped into the hollow. "I've set the traps." He said before leaning against the side of the hollow as well.

"I've got Naruto as comfortable as he-" Sakura paused, what pronoun should she use? Naruto was male but… was now female. "As comfortable as I could get him." She finished, "But we need to get him to the tower soon. He needs someone more skilled then I am."

Sasuke frowned. Naruto was that badly injured? He pushed himself off the wall and stepped outside the hollow. "I'm going to find the scroll we need." He said leaping away before Sakura could say anything.

Sakura frowned for a moment before sighing. 'At least he's doing something other then brooding.' She thought looking down at Naruto. 'There's nothing else I can do now but wait. I hope Sasuke returns soon. We really do need to get Naruto to the tower. I'm not even sure what's wrong with him, other then the obvious.'

--Break--

Hours passed and darkness settled over the forest while Sakura watched Naruto and waited for Sasuke to return. She spent the time between looking outside of the hollow and thinking about the object of her affection for the past several years. Her thoughts focused mainly on her experiences since she had become a member of Team Seven.

'He's always pushed us aside, as useless.' She thought with a deep sigh, 'But he's no better. When things get too rough he freezes up, just like me and- no just like Naruto used to.' It was true. During their first encounter with enemy ninja Naruto froze. But in the next one with a Jounin instead of a pair of Chunin, Sasuke nearly killed himself, while Naruto was hardly effected. Every time they encountered a strong enemy it was always Naruto who managed to get them out of trouble.

'Now look at him.' Sakura thought looking down at the girl with pointed ears, 'I haven't been very fair to him.' She pursed her lips in thought. 'He'll… She'll need someone to help hi-her through this if they can't undo this. And if they can I'll still be nicer to him.'

A crack outside drew her from her thoughts. She quietly drew a kunai from the holster on her right leg and hid herself next to the door, ready to throw the throwing knife at whoever was outside. Through the darkness she saw figure in the entrance. With a flick she threw the blade at shadow.

The shadow ducked out of her line of sight before the kunai had fully left her hand. Less then a second later she was tackled to the ground and found herself staring into a red eyes with two black tomoes each. "Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise before glaring. "What were you doing sneaking around!" She hissed, "And get off me!"

"I wasn't sneaking around." He replied quietly, "I was-" A groan came from the blond haired girl.

They both went to the girls' side. "Naruto?" Sakura whispered as the her eyes flickered open.

The blue eyes of the girl turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "Sakura?" She whispered, "Where are we? Why's it so dark?"

"We're in a hollow tree dope." Sasuke said, "And it's night you idiot. That's why it's so dark."

"Shut up Sasuke/teme." Said Sakura and Naruto in unison, causing Naruto to look at Sakura in shock.

"You? I thought you liked him." Naruto said, confusion at her team mates behaviour.

"Well… When you were… That ninja just left, saying she'd be back. She looked rather badly burned." Sakura said, "What ever she did to you, I think it backfired. But… Even though she'd left Sasuke here was still frozen in terror. Even I managed to move! So… Well…" She trailed off and looked back and forth between her two team mates, one of whom was glaring at her angrily, the other was glaring at the first with slightly glowing blue eyes. "Um… Naruto there was one thing that she did do to you… You're a-"

"Girl now." Naruto finished, surprising both of them with her surprising knowledge. "I had a weird dream alright. I just had a feeling it was real." She tried to push herself up but stopped as pain shot through her body. "Gah. I don't think I'm getting up for a while." She said with gritted teeth.

"Whatever she did I think it rewrote your DNA." Sakura said. Both her team mates stared at her blankly, not understanding a single word. She sighed and said, "Simply put she rewrote the instructions for what your body is supposed to look like and your body altered to match them. Painfully."

"Oh." Naruto said.

"We need to get you to the tower. Somebody there will actually be able to do something to help you." Sakura said, "But we don't have an earth scroll."

"We do actually." Sasuke said, reaching into his pouch and pulling out the required scroll, "I managed to find a team that thought they could use their scroll as bait. They weren't fast enough to stop me from taking it."

"Then we're leaving." Sakura said, "Your carrying Naruto." She told Sasuke, who nodded and lifted Naruto onto his back.

"Damn it teme." Naruto growled as her body protested to being manhandled. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her. "Don't drop me."

Sasuke scoffed as he settled her on his back. "Just don't let go dope." He said as Sakura picked up the few things she'd spread out.

"Will you two shut up. If we hurry we'll be able to get there before the night's over. We'll have a few days to rest until the end of the exam." Sakura snapped. She was exhausted from being in the forest for nearly sixteen hours, and for being up for nearly four hours before that, for a grand total of twenty hours without sleep.

"I'll go first." Sasuke said, quietly slipping out of the tree hollow with his heavy load.

--Four hours later, 4:00 am--

Sasuke and Sakura landed lightly in front of the tower in the center of the Forest of death. Sasuke shifted the sleeping form of Naruto on his back. She'd fallen asleep a half hour into the run. Sasuke looked at the doors on the tower, each one had a different number on it.

"We might as well go in." Sakura said, pushing open the door in front of them. They both winced at the light that poured out. They stepped in through the door and looked around. "An empty room?" She said in surprise, her gaze slowly travelled around the room. A pair of balconies, one on either side, lead to two doors, but that appeared to be the only other way out then the way they had come.

"No. Look." Sasuke said pointing to the wall. A worn message was attached to the wall. Sakura looked it over. As she read it to herself Sasuke caught the mumbled words 'Earth' and 'Heaven'.

"I think we're supposed to open the scrolls now." Sakura said pulling up the heaven scroll. Sasuke placed Naruto up against the wall and pulled out the Earth scroll. "Together?" Sakura said hesitantly.

"Together." Sasuke agreed. As one they lifted the seals of the scrolls and pulled them open. Strange symbols and markings greeted them. In the middle of the strange symbols the kanji for summoning rested. "What--" Sasuke cut off when the kanji started to bulge. "DROP THE SCROLLS!" He shouted throwing his away.

Sakura threw hers away immediately. They landed one on top of the other, forming an X with the summoning symbols on top of each other. She drew a kunai from its holster and got into a defensive stance. She absently noted Sasuke doing the same. The scrolls burst and smoke filled the room. A human form appeared in the smoke and both of the Genin prepared for a fight. As the smoke cleared Sakura slowly lowered her blade as she recognized the person. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" She shouted, before imitating Naruto and glomping the academy teacher.

"Oof." Iruka gasped as Sakura hit him. He looked down at the girl's pink hair. "Hello to you to Sakura." He said before looking around. He frowned. "Where's Naruto?" He asked.

Sakura pulled back and pointed to the sleeping girl. "That's Naruto." She said, "Something happened. He-She- Naruto's just sleeping at the moment."

Iruka walked over and knelt next to the girl. The scarred Chunin frowned as he looked at her. 'She's… Naruto? What happened to them out there?' He thought before tapping his hand against her face. "Hey. Wake up." He said softly as she stirred.

Her eyes slowly opened, showing the familiar blue eyes of his favourite student. "Iruka-sensei?" She said quietly.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Iruka asked slowly.

An offended look crossed the girl's face. "OF COURSE IT'S ME!" She shouted, and tried to get up, but collapsed back against the wall when the pain overwhelmed her. "Ow." She whimpered.

"Yeah that's you Naruto." Iruka said with a small laugh as Sakura rushed over to Naruto.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked, putting one hand to the new girl's forehead.

"Like I got attacked by a couple giant snakes." Naruto quipped with a smile. She grimaced as pain shot through her again.

"We should get you to the Infirmary here." Iruka said, gathering up the blond haired girl, despite her protests. "Follow me." He said, leaping to the upper balcony. Sakura and Sasuke followed immediately, not want to get lost it what was a very large building.

--Six Hours later, 10:00 am--

Naruto stared at the back of the doctor. Why was he insisting she stay in the infirmary when she felt great now! Better then she had before whatever that freaky ninja had done. "Why can't I leave?" She asked, for what the doctor thought was most likely the thousandth time in the last hour.

"Because we have to wait until the Hokage talks to you." He said without turning around. "I'm sorry but I've been instructed to keep you here until he okays your release."

Before Naruto could offer more protest an aged and familiar voice interrupted her. "I hope I am able to do so quickly." Said the aged Hokage as he walked into the room.

"Hey Old man." Naruto said quietly, fidgeting with the blanket of the bed she was on.

The Hokage shook his head slowly. "Of all the things… This could only happen to you Naruto." He said in exasperation, "Your team mates have informed me of everything they know. Do you have anything else to tell me? Anything they wouldn't know?" He asked.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Um.." She glanced at the doctor.

Following the glance the Hokage understood what she was worried about. "Don't worry. Dr. Yamato here knows about the Kyuubi." He said.

"Okay… Well… It's dying." Naruto said looking down at the sheet, "It pulled me to it. I think it wanted to mock me for what had happened to me, at least once before it died. It told me what had happened, and that it was dying. Then it kicked me out."

"This is… both good and bad news." The Hokage said, stroking his beard. "Good because the beast will finally be dead… and bad because with it will go our chance of turning you back."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

The Sandaime Hokage sighed deeply. "The seal created a one time effect that will last even if the seal is removed." He said, "When the demon dies we will no longer be able to unto the change through the seal. We'll have to create a new seal. Which could take decades." He smiled sadly, "However I think you agree with me in that this is a small price to pay for the death of the Kyuubi."

Naruto hesitated. Was it a, as the old man put it, small price? She smiled up at him a moment later. Yeah it was a small price. It couldn't be that hard to be a girl right? "Yeah. It's not too big." She said.

"Good. Now… What to do with you. Hmmm…" The Sandaime frowned, "Your physically fine now, according to Yamato here. But you don't know much about being a girl."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto said.

He sighed again. "There are many differences between men and women. I'll have Kurenai talk to you, then you'll be able to leave." He said before heading for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Naruto called after him.

"I'll be right back with Kurenai."

--two hours later, 12:13 PM--

Still blushing from the conversation she'd just finished Naruto entered tower's cafeteria. 'I can't believe what girl's go through…' She thought, 'Every month? Oh if I get my hands on that freak I'll rip her in two.' She stopped at the entrance to the cafeteria and looked around for anyone she recognized. Spotting head of pink hair she walked across the mostly deserted cafeteria, the only other occupant was a Sand Kunoichi with a large fan across her back. "Sakura!" Naruto said sitting down at the same table as her team mate.

Sakura looked up from the bowl of rice she was eating. Her eyes held the half dead look of one who hadn't had nearly enough sleep. Naruto winced. "Um… Good morning?" She said cautiously.

"Who- Oh. Hey Naruto." Sakura said as her brain slowly connected the girl in front of her to her boisterous team mate. "They let you out?" She asked, she wouldn't have been surprised if Naruto had escaped, she'd done it before.

"Yep. I feel better then ever!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Sakura asked with a wince.

Naruto blushed slightly. "Sorry." She said, "I would have been out earlier if the Old man hadn't thought that I needed to talk to Kurenai-Sensei first."

"Don't disrespect the Hokage." Sakura snapped, "And why did you need to talk to Kurenai-Sensei?"

Naruto's blush deepened until she looked more like a red balloon then a person. "They thought I needed to learn about… being a girl." She whispered the last part so quietly that Sakura had to strain herself to hear it.

"You mean that she gave you the…?" Sakura trailed off, a blush of her own appearing.

Naruto nodded. "Do girls really… You know…" She trailed off herself.

"Yeah…" Sakura said. 'Oh this is too ridiculous. Come on I've got to think of something, anything else to talk about.' She thought. Casting around for a less embarrassing topic she finally noticed something. "What are you wearing?" She asked, noticing that her team mate wasn't wearing her usual orange jumpsuit.

Naruto looked down. "Oh… Well Kurenai-Sensei and the Old Man thought that the jumpsuit wasn't… Um… appropriate for a girl." She said with a pout.

'This is a big improvement.' Sakura thought as she looked her new female team mate over. Black pants and a black tank top that left her midriff exposed made it quite obvious that she was a girl now. A short blue vest with multiple places for scrolls and other ninja tools was all that protected her from the chill of the tower. "You look good." Sakura said before a flash of jealousy went through her. 'Better then I do.' She thought, 'This isn't fair. Why does Naruto make a better looking girl then I do!' Finishing her bowl of rice she stood up. "Do you know where our room is?" She asked.

"Our room?" Naruto said confused.

"Yeah, they've split everyone up according to gender." Sakura said, "Which means we'll be sharing a room since we're on the same team. Come on I'll show you." She grabbed Naruto's hand and led her from the room.

'Why aren't I blushing?' Naruto thought as Sakura dragged her through the halls of the tower. Normally had Sakura taken hold of _his_ hand _he_ would have been blushing and probably even giggling. 'Of course. I'm a girl now… But I'm still me right?' She frowned at the turn her thoughts were taking. She was _herself_ no matter what. It didn't matter what gender _she _was. 'Yeah. It doesn't matter. I'll still be Hokage!' She thought, though the proclamation sounded a little hollow in her mind, like it wasn't as important as it used to be.

"We're here!" Sakura said, interrupting her companion's unusually serious thoughts.

"Wha- Oh." Naruto mumbled as she looked around. The door in front of them didn't look any different then a normal door, other then the fact that their names were on the door. Sakura pushed open the door and Naruto followed her in. The room didn't contain much. Just two cots, a table and two chairs, a couple lights, and a door leading to a small bathroom. A backpack sat at the end of one of the cots.

"That wasn't there before." Sakura said walking over to the backpack. "Oh. It's from the Hokage. He must have had someone do some shopping for you." She said reading a little note attached to the pack.

Naruto sat down on the cot and twiddled her thumbs. "How long do we stay here?" She asked.

"Until the test ends. We've got today and three more days until the end of the test." Sakura said, sitting on her own cot. She yawned. "I think I'll take a nap." She said before slipping under the blanket on the cot.

"I'll take a look around. See if I can find Sasuke." Naruto said, standing up and heading for the door. 'Maybe I can get him to spar with me.' She thought. It made sense to her. Get Sasuke to spar, or at least help her getting some balance back.

"Hm… Good luck…" Sakura said sleepily as her team mate slipped out.

--Rooftop Courtyard--

Naruto sighed as she sat down on one of the benches that were scattered about the rooftop courtyard. A rather annoyed expression graced her face as she glared at the floor. ''Go bug someone else' he said.' Naruto fumed as she recalled what Sasuke had said when she'd asked him if he wanted to spar. 'What just because I'm a girl now he won't fight me?' She growled in anger. 'That stupid self-centered-' "TEME!" She shouted the last word in frustration.

"Angry at someone?"

"Eep!" Naruto jumped in her seat and whirled around to face the voice. "Kakashi-sensei!" She shouted when she recognized the man. "DON'T GO SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE!" The one eyed Jounin just stared down at the orange book in his hands. Naruto twitched upon seeing the book and a rather violent urge welled up inside her, compelling her to try and burn the book as punishment for spooking her. She crushed the urge immediately, well aware that she'd been lucky to get within a foot of it before he moved out of reach. "What do you want sensei?" She asked, sitting back down.

"Hmm…?" Kakashi looked up from his book, "I can't come and see how my student is doing?" He asked innocently.

Naruto rolled her eyes at her sensei's act. "What do you want?" She asked again, her annoyance slipping into her voice.

"Well I didn't get a chance to check on you in the infirmary. How are you handling everything?" He asked, putting his book away.

Naruto sighed. "Good… sorta." She grumbled, "I tried to get Sasuke to spar with me, but he told me to go bug someone else." She said annoyed.

A small chuckle came from Kakashi. Naruto shot him a glare. "Hold on." he said raising both hands to placate her. "I think I know why he doesn't want to spar with you." Naruto perked up and Kakashi took it as a sign to continue. "The only female ninja he knows personally are Sakura and Ino. Both of them hang off of him all the time and neither is really what you would call the best example of a female ninja. He probably thinks you'll start hanging off him to if he acknowledges you."

Naruto turned slightly green at the thought. "He thinks… ugh." She gave him a queasy look, "You've got to be kidding me." She said.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not." He said, "Now, since you can't get Sasuke to spar with you, why don't you spar with me? After all I do need to see where you are now."

Naruto bounced out of the bench. "Well, lets start already." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards an empty area of the roof.

"Hey, no need to pull me!"

--Hokage's Office--

The Hokage frowned down at the chest in front of him. The chest wasn't too large, filling only half his desk instead of the entirety like the paperwork he dealt with on a daily basis. Intricate carvings covered the chest, depicting what looked to be a series of great battles, and, for some reason, a royal ball as well. The lock appeared to be made from pure gold, yet Sarutobi knew first hand that it was much stronger then mere gold.

'Should I?' He thought to himself, 'He--She deserves to know. She needs to know before she accidentally awakens her heritage. But… Is she ready?' He traced the carving of the Royal Ball. 'Yes. She is.' He closed his hand in a fist and slammed it into the desk. "Damn it if she isn't ready." He muttered before placing a hand to his forehead. "I am getting far too old for this job. TENZO!" He shouted.

In the middle of the room a smoke cloud erupted before dispersing to reveal a masked ANBU. "Lord Hokage." He said, kneeling before the aged Hokage.

"Bring both Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi here." The Hokage said.

Tenzo looked up. "My Lord, wouldn't that cause Uzumaki to fail the exams?" He asked.

"Naruto is at the tower, she will not fail the exam because of this." The Hokage said, "Now go, I need to talk to both of them."

"Right away." Tenzo disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Sarutobi sighed. "I'm getting too old." He muttered before pulling out his pipe and lighting it.

--Tower, 44th Training Zone, The Forest of Death--

Naruto lay on her back panting from exhaustion. She glared at Kakashi, who stood nearby. She hid a smirk when she noticed that he had broken out into a light sweat. She still hadn't a hope of beating him, but now she felt a lot better knowing that she could get the famous 'Copy Ninja' to sweat.

"N-Nearly… got you… that time." She said between gasps with a grin.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "You've gotten a lot faster." He said. 'This kid is amazing.' He thought, 'Not even a girl for two days and she's already gotten her balance figured out, and capable of fighting at a level much higher then before.' He winced as he shifted his weight onto his right leg. 'She hits harder then before as well. Which doesn't make much sense.' The speed he could understand, most Kunoichi relied on speed, strength tending to be the domain of male ninja. But why would she hit harder to? "Naruto, do you know how to enhance your speed and strength with chakra?" He asked. It was a silly question but considering the spotty knowledge the boy--girl possessed, it was a legitimate question.

Pushing herself up she nodded. "Yeah of course I do." She said. "It's one of the first things they teach at the academy."

Kakashi nodded. "I think I know why your moving a much more quickly." He said, causing her to look up, "Are you still using the same amount of chakra as usual when you attack?" He asked.

"I think so." She said, a bit uncertain since chakra control and management was never her strong point.

"Chakra control is instinctive once you learn how to do something with it." Kakashi said, "Without the fox messing with you chakra I think you've instinctively learned to channel the chakra in a more efficient manner then before. In short, your chakra control has improved enough that there is a noticeable rise in your chakra enhanced strength and speed. Now stand up."

Naruto hesitated. "Um.. I don't think I can stand up." She said before blushing. "My legs are numb." She mumbled.

'Maybe we overdid it.' Kakashi thought before taking a look around the roof. Noticing the number of craters in the roof he sighed. 'Yeah we overdid it. Still, she's improved quite a bit in the last six months.' Walking over to her he picked her up in his arms.

"H-hey! What are you doing!" She shouted as he lifted her up.

"Taking you somewhere you can sit down for a while." He said, when an explosion of smoke enveloped the part of the roof. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow when he recognized Tenzo.

"Kakashi-sempai." He said with a bow, "Lord Hokage requests that both you and Naruto Uzumaki come to the tower immediately."

"We'll head over in a moment." Kakashi said.

"No, we can go now." Naruto said, struggling to get out of her Sensei's grip.

"I thought you said your legs were numb?" He said.

Naruto glared at him before huffing and crossing her arms across her chest. She pouted at him angrily. "Well I'm not going to take three hours to get there!" She snapped.

"Um… Kakashi-Sempai." Tenzo interrupted, "I have the feeling that it's quite important. Otherwise he would have waited until after the second exam ended."

Kakashi nodded. "Your right. Alright we'll head over right away."

--Hokage Tower--

"I CAN WALK NOW YOU ONE EYED PSYCHO!"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the shout outside his door. 'Was that Naruto?' He thought as the door opened to admit a struggling Naruto, in the arms of her Sensei. "You aren't doing anything inappropriate are you Kakashi?" He asked with amusement.

Naruto paled before glaring up at her sensei's face. "Put me down. Now!" She said in a slow and extremely cold tone of voice, causing both Kakashi and Sarutobi to wince.

"Here you go." Kakashi said, letting her get her feet under her.

She adjusted her shirt and vest, never letting her glare leave her sensei. "Thank you." She said coldly before turning her back on him and fixing Sarutobi with a glare as well.

"I was just joking Naruto." He said hastily, raising both hands up in defence. 'She's been a girl for a short time and she's already acting like her mother. A little too much like her mother.'

Naruto just continued to glare, and both men continued to sweat as she unconsciously exuded massive amounts of Killing Intent. "Don't joke like that." She finally said. The killing intent evaporated as suddenly as it appeared. "So, what do you need us for?" She chirped with a smile.

'And her mood swings are just as abrupt as well.' Sarutobi thought, before wondering if it was some sort of bloodline shared by the women in her family. Mentally shaking the thought off he sighed. "I asked you to come here because I have something I need to reveal to you Naruto." He tapped the chest on his desk. "This chest belonged to your mother. It's yours as of one hour ago." He said.

Several second passed as Naruto digested what she'd just been told. "Y-You knew who my parents were?" She said, barely concealed anger in her voice, "You told me that you didn't know. Every time I asked you said you didn't know." Her voice was rising with every word, "If you knew why didn't you tell me! WHY?" She shouted at him. The glare she shot him as she shouted the last word made him shiver.

'If looked could kill I don't think there would be much left of me right now.' Sarutobi thought. Taking a deep breath he said, "Your father made many enemies in his time. I had been planning on telling you when you were capable of defending yourself against them. But circumstances have forced my hand. You see… Your mother wasn't… exactly human."

Kakashi's one eye widened in surprise while Naruto was confused. "What do you mean, 'wasn't exactly human'?" She asked, her voice holding a dangerous edge to it, one that said she was going to get her answers, even if he didn't want to give them.

"Your mother's name was--" Sarutobi began.

"Opaline Solaria." Kakashi said, cutting off the Hokage. "You told me her child was a stillborn." He said, slamming both his hands into the desk uncharacteristically, "You said Sensei's kid was DEAD!"

Sarutobi winced as the desk gave a loud creak of stress. "I had no choice." He said, "Arashi had more enemies then can possibly be counted. If I had announced her heritage, yes the people would have praised her, but she would have been dead, with an Iwa blade in her chest before the month was out." This statement caused Kakashi to recoil.

"I-Your right. Damn it, but your right." Kakashi whispered, as tear leaking from his eye.

Naruto looked back and forth in confusion. "Who was my father?" She asked.

Sarutobi paused before answering. "What I say doesn't leave this room, not until you make Chunin at least." He said, his voice more serious then Naruto had ever heard it.

"Um… okay." Naruto said slowly.

Sarutobi took a deep breath. "Your father." He said slowly, "Was the Fourth Hokage."

Her reaction was almost immediate, and, from a certain view point, hilarious. Naruto toppled over, back into Kakashi's arms, in a dead faint.

"She took that rather well." Kakashi said dryly.

"I wonder how she'll take to not being human?" Sarutobi said.

--Tower Infirmary, 44th Training Zone, Forest of Death--

Naruto winced as blinding light hit her eyes. She blinked her eyes quickly to get used to the brightness. 'Great a white ceiling.' She though bleakly. Turning her head to the side she sighed. "Why is it always a hospital." She complained.

"Maybe you should stop doing things that land you in the hospital." Said Sarutobi.

Naruto 'eeped' and nearly wrenched her neck when she looked in his direction. "Don't scare me like that!" She said angrily. The old man just smiled back at her from his chair next to the bed she was in.

"I wasn't surprised when you fainted." He said, "Though I had expected to get yelled at first."

"I still might yell at you, Old man!" She growled, unconsciously flexing her right hand like she wanted to strangle him.

"Yes well… Please do so after I tell you about your mother's heritage." Sarutobi said, raising one hand to forestall her anger.

"Fine." Naruto huffed. The day was getting way too stressful for her liking.

"Your mother wasn't from this world, Naruto." He said, causing her to look up in shock. "She was from a world known as Solaria if I recall. Now, I sure you remember those stories about fairies and the like, correct?" He said. She nodded. "You see, your mother was a fairy, a real fairy, and now, so are you."

Several seconds passed once more before, once again, Naruto fainted.

'Is there something about shocking news and fairies that causes them to constantly faint?' Sarutobi thought, remembering similar behaviour from her Naruto's mother.

--Author's Notes--

It's official. I've lost it, flipped, gone crazy, loco, filled my head with nuts.

I don't know what caused me to write this, but I do know where its going.

As usual please review, constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to power my house. Ja ne!


	2. Left Out

-1_**A Naruto Winx Club Crossover**_

_**Fairy Wings**_

_**By: Grounders10**_

--Break--

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Kyuubi**

--Break--

_**Chapter Two: Left Out**_

--Break--

Naruto tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the Hokage to finish his speech about the 'real reason' behind the Chunin exams. 'So we're just sacrifices to keep the peace.' She thought as he spoke. It had been three days since she had been 'informed' about her heritage and she was itching to relieve was stress. Sasuke had been avoiding her, and Kakashi was his usual absent self, so she couldn't relieve stress by beating either into the ground. Sakura had been around but both of them knew that Sakura wouldn't last long enough for her to vent.

'When is he going to finish the speech?' Naruto thought. Evidentially she wasn't the only one who was tired with listening because one of the foreign ninjas spoke.

"Would you just tell us the details of the exam." Growled the sand village ninja with red hair, "I can handle anything you throw at me." More then a few leaf ninja bristled in outrage that the Sand nin had the audacity to interrupt the Hokage.

The Hokage just nodded. "Very well then. I'll tell you exactly what you'll all be doing in the final exam." He said. Before he could continue though, a large cloud of smoke erupted just in front of him. It cleared to reveal a Leaf Jounin kneeling before him.

"Before you begin Lord Hokage." He said, never raising his head, "Please allow me, Hayate Gekko, to speak first."

"Speak then." The Hokage said with a nod of his head.

Standing Hayate looked at the chunin candidates. "Before we begin there is--" He coughed several times before continuing, "There is something I need you to do before the third exam." He coughed again. "I'm afraid we need to have a preliminary exam before the real one." He said.

Murmurs spread through the crowd of Genin. "What do you mean preliminary!" Shouted Shikamaru.

"Yeah, why do we need a preliminary?" Sakura shouted, "Why can't we just move onto the third exam?"

"Uh.. Well you see, the first and second exams might have been too easy. The fact is we never expected so many of you to still be here. According to the rules of the Chunin Exams a preliminary round can be held at any stage, in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining." He said before coughing several times. "A lot of important guests will be arriving, and they only want to see the best. We don't want to waste their time so I'm afraid that we need to--" He paused to cough again.

'Is this guy healthy enough to even be here?' Naruto wondered, a thought shared by several others in the group of Genin.

"Need to thin the ranks a little. Now, if any of you aren't in top physical condition, now is your chance to pull out." He said once he recovered, "Because the preliminaries will be starting immediately."

"COME ON! YOU MEAN RIGHT NOW!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto grinned slightly as she listened to the complaints. "Oh come on dog-breath. Don't tell me your still tired!" She taunted, "I mean you've only had four days of rest."

He growled at her as the entire group looked at the two of them. Sakura rolled her eyes at her team mates antics. 'If I didn't think she was Naruto before, I do now.' She thought.

"Um excuse me!" Said a white haired Konoha Ninja, "I'm afraid I'm not exactly in the best condition at the moment. I'd like to pull out."

Hayate looked down the list of candidate he held. "Kabuto Yakushi, of the leaf, right?" He said, and received a nod. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I've used up most of my chakra and I haven't been able to hear out of my right ear since the first exam. I can't continue." He said with a shrug.

"Alright, you may go." Hayate said with a nod.

'Something's not right about this.' Naruto thought as she watched him leave. 'He hasn't even got a scratch on him, and he doesn't act like someone who can't hear out of one ear.' She turned her attention back to the proctor who was explaining the rules.

"There are no rules. You will fight until one dies, concedes defeat, or is rendered physically incapable of continuing the match." He coughed lightly, "That said, I will stop the match if I feel that the match is over." He said, "Now, it is time to reveal what fate has been chosen for you." He looked over at a purple haired woman in a trench coat. Naruto recognized her as the crazy examiner lady from the second exam.

She turned her head towards the wall. "Open the panel." She said into a microphone she wore. Before any of the Genin had a chance to wonder what she meant a massive section of the wall slid open to reveal an electronic display.

Hayate looked back at the Genin. "The names of each pair of opponents are chosen completely at random. Before each match these names will appear on the display behind me. As there's nothing more to say lets begin." He said, "In a moment the names of the first two opponents will appear."

The board flashed to life and names started cycling across it too fast to read before finally settling on the names:

Naruto Uzumako

VS

Kankuro

Naruto grinned. "YES!" She shouted, punching the air.

The sand ninja with the face-paint scowled. 'Great it's that brat.' He thought, looking at the girl. 'This'll be easy.'

The Proctor coughed to get everyone's attention. "Would everyone except those chosen please leave the floor and head to the balconies." He said.

As everyone left the arena floor Kankuro's sister stopped next to him. "Don't get cocky Kankuro. She's different then before." She whispered, glancing over at the other blond girl, who had one hand hovering near her kunai holster. She was grinning in anticipation.

"You worry too much Temari." He said, "This'll be over in less then a minute. I won't even need Karasu."

"Just be careful." Temari said before following everyone up to the balcony.

Naruto surveyed her opponent, who stood in with both hands in his pockets. 'He still thinks I'm useless, like before.' She thought, remembering her run in with him before the exams. 'He really shouldn't be so arrogant, we didn't even get a chance to fight earlier.' She mentally scowled at that thought. Yeah sure he didn't know what she could do, but conversely she didn't know anything about him either.

"Just give up." Kankuro said, "It'll save you the pain of defeat."

"I was about to tell you the same thing." Naruto said, drawing a kunai.

--Balcony--

Kakashi frowned behind his mask as he looked down at his newly-female student. 'Careful Naruto, he's more dangerous then her appears.' He thought with worry.

"Sensei." Sakura said, "How do you think Naruto will do?" She asked.

"The dope will be fine." Sasuke said, leaning on the railing. Sakura shot him a surprised look. "She's better then she used to be." He said, grudging respect in his voice.

"Sasuke's right, Sakura. She'll be fine, so long as she doesn't underestimate her opponent." Kakashi said, "Sand ninja are fewer in number then those in other Hidden Villages, but they're much more dangerous on average, due to a more intensive program."

--Arena floor--

"Cocky, aren't you?" Kankuro said with a smirk, "Your going to regret that you know."

"You'll be the one regretting." She said.

"Excuse me, but if you two have nothing else to say I'd like to start the match." Hayate said, cutting both off.

"Alright, I'm ready." Naruto said, drawing a second kunai.

"Heh, yeah I'm ready to." Kankuro agreed, before removing one hand from his pocket.

"Very well, let the first match BEGIN!" Shouted the proctor.

Naruto sprang forward the moment the word left his lips. She threw the kunai in her left hand at Kankuro, who casually stepped aside and twitched his fingers. Naruto leapt into the air, dodging a chakra string she'd noticed at the last moment.

In mid air she drew a brace of shuriken and threw them at Kanhuro. He jumped back slightly, allowing the Shuriken to impact the ground. He sidestepped the Kunai she threw a moment later. He smirked as he heard it impact the wall.

"Is that it?" He called as she landed lightly where he used to be standing.

"You should pay more attention." She said forming half a Tora seal.

Kankuro's eyes went wide and he whirled around towards the wall. The paper bomb wrapped around the Kunai exploded, throwing Kankuro across the room. The bandage covered bundle on his back came loose and bounced across the floor while he slammed into the opposite wall.

--Balcony--

"YEAH! YOU DID IT NARUTO!" Sakura cheered, jumping up and down.

"Tch. It wasn't that impressive." Sasuke scoffed.

'Something's wrong.' Kakashi thought with a frown, 'That was way too easy.'

Further down the balcony both Teams 8 and 10 stared in shock. Well Team 10 stared in shock with Kiba, Hinata fainted, and Shino said nothing.

"Is that… really Naruto?" Ino asked in shock.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Choji said.

Shikamaru frowned. Yeah that was a good move, distract the opponent with normal weaponry then slip an explosive one behind their back. Standard, but good. The problem was it worked too well. 'That shouldn't have worked.' He thought, 'No way that guy got this far without being good.' A moment later he was proven right.

--Arena Floor--

Hayate sighed and raised his hand to declare Naruto the winner when a crumbling sound was heard. Everyone looked at Kankuro, who was slumped against the wall. His head slowly came up to reveal his face. A large crack ran across it, as though it had been made from stone that was starting to break apart. A portion of his face suddenly broke away to reveal wood.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought, taking a step back in shock, despite being on the other side of the room.

'Just as I thought, a puppet master.' Kakashi thought from the balcony as his other two Genin stared in horror.

The rest of the face fell away revealing a wooden copy with three eyes. The clacking of wooden joints could be heard as the head and mouth moved. Four wooden arms burst from within, completely destroying the clothing that shrouded it. A ragged cloak covered the wooden figure.

The sound of moving cloth caused everyone to looked at the bundle as a hand stuck out of it with part of the bandages in it. A moment later the bundle exploded to reveal Kankuro kneeling in a circle of bandages.

His hand twitched slightly and the only warning Naruto had was the sound of wooden gears and joints rubbing against each other. She instinctively flipped backwards in time to avoid a barrage of senbon needles from the wooden figure.

"What the hell?" Shouted Naruto looking back and forth between Kankuro and the wooden machine. "What is that thing?"

Kankuro grinned sadistically. "Its name is Karasu. I'm surprised you actually forced me to use him. However this match is over." He said as his fingers started dancing.

The puppet lunged forward, a large spike protruding from its mouth. Naruto twisted out of the way and retaliated with a kick that sent the puppet spinning away. She moved to attack Kankuro directly, but was forced to dodge a second barrage of Senbon.

'Damn it.' She thought as she frantically dodged back and forth through the puppet's attacks. 'I can't get to him with this thing attacking me.' She thought as she used her kunai to hold off the large spike from the puppet's mouth. Poison slid down the length of the spike onto the kunai, and from there to the ground. Naruto took as step back to maintain her balance. 'I need to get at him, but how?'

She suddenly broke into a grin as an idea came to her. Angling her kunai she twisted to her left as spike slid off her kunai towards. She planted her left hand on the ground and, using the hand as a rotation point, brought a heel down on the head of the puppet, crushing it against the concrete floor. She pushed off with her hands and stood up, on top of the puppet's head. A loud crack was heard as her feet went through the back of the head.

Kankuro grimaced. While the head wasn't exactly the most important part of Karasu it did contain the majority of its ranged abilities, and the giant spike he'd just used. 'Girl's better then I thought.' He conceded mentally, 'but this is over.' He yanked the chakra strings attached to his puppet and grinned evilly. A loud creak came from the puppet as its elbow joints popped open. Grenades flew out of the openings a moment later, bursting into clouds of purple gases.

Panicking Naruto threw herself away from the expanding cloud of gas. She rolled to an kneeling position as she cleared the smoke and looked back apprehensively. She clutched her chest a moment later and gave a hard dry cough, spattering blood across the ground.

--Balcony--

"Poison gas!" Sakura exclaimed in worry when her team mate started coughing up blood. The metal railing she was gripping gave a loud shriek of protest as her grip doubled in strength. Everyone in the area looked at her as she removed her hands from the railing. The area she had been gripping was crumbled like paper. "Oops." She said sheepishly while both Sasuke and Kakashi gave her revaluating looks.

'She says oops when she just crushed solid steel?' Kakashi thought is surprise, 'Maybe I should teach her how to control that strength… She'd be quite good at close combat if she could.'

Sasuke on the other hand felt a quiver of fear and wonder at her demonstration. 'She used that strength on Naruto?' He thought, glancing back to his now female team mate, 'No wonder the dobe can take a beating if he constantly gets hit that hard.' He frowned as he looked at the 'new girl' of their team as she coughed. 'She better forfeit. She can't win with poison in her bloodstream.' He thought.

--Arena Floor--

Naruto gritted her teeth as pain washed over her. "Damn it." She whispered before coughing again.

"You ready to give up brat?" Kankuro shouted at her as the poison gas dissipated to show a headless Karasu floating at the ready.

"Go to hell make up boy!" Naruto shouted at him, as she defiantly forced herself to her feet despite the pain. As she rose the signs of the poison slowly disappeared. The shaking slowed, then stopped as her breathing became less laboured.

"What the hell! You shouldn't be able to stand!" Kankuro shouted. The poison he used was specifically designed to cause immense amounts of pain as it slowly destroyed its victims lungs.

Naruto smiled grimly at him through bloodied teeth. "I never give up." She growled at him before forming a hand seal that her team mates recognized instantly.

--Balcony--

"So she's finally gotten serious." Kakashi said with amusement, "It's about time." Both of his other students looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Sakura asked. Naruto had been fighting better then she'd ever seen her. Sasuke nodded in agreement with her.

"She hasn't been using her Shadow Clones yet." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Kurenai and Gai frowned at him as he said that. "Kakashi, my Eternal Rival don't tell me you taught that girl such a Jutsu!" Gai said.

"Gai's right Kakashi." Kurenai said, "Shadow Clones take too much chakra to create for a Genin to use it safely."

Kakashi just gave his usual mysterious look. "That girl has more chakra then I do." He said, "Just watch her. You'll see." He turned back to his student with a hidden smile. Glancing at each other Gai and Kurenai both decided to follow his example.

--Arena Floor--

A moment after the unique cross seal of the Shadow Clone jutsu was formed a large area of the arena was engulfed in white smoke. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto whispered as the smoke dissipated to show over two dozen identical clones of her. Each one fell into an offensive stance with the kunai they held. The original grinned as she heard the surprised mutterings of the Jounin in the room. "Well, you want to give up, make up boy?" Shouted the original and her clones.

--Balcony--

"No way…" Kurenai whispered at the impossible sight. She could make two dozen shadow clones herself, after all she was a Jounin, but it would take nearly all of her chakra. This genin had just made the same amount, without even the slightest effort.

"I didn't teach her the technique." Kakashi said, "She learned that jutsu in three hours from the Forbidden scroll with no help. In three hours she mastered a Jounin technique most can't even use that often. When I fought her during the bell test she must have used nearly the same amount as she is now, only that was on an empty stomach."

"On an empty stomach?" Kurenai repeated. "Still she's held back too long. I don't think cloning herself will do her any good with that poison in her bloodstream."

"Stop underestimating Naruto." Sakura said, cutting into the Jounin's conversation, "Out of all the leaf Genin in this room Naruto's the most determined out of all of us. It doesn't matter how many times you knock her down. She'll just get back up again and again. The only way to stop her would be to outright kill her." The confidence in her voice was palpable to those around her. "I guess you could compare her to a bad cold." Sakura said with a grin, "You can't get rid of her easily."

--Arena--

Kankuro cursed as he eyes the number of clones. He'd seen people make this many clones before, but they were always regular clones, useless unless your enemy had a brain made of wood. These… these were real solid clones, and quite a few of them. 'I don't have enough weaponry to take them all on… I've got to buy time until the poison takes out takes her out.' With a quick pull on the chakra strings all of Karasu's limbs detached and floated up into the air before the horde of clones. Foot long blades folded out of the ends of the limbs.

Naruto frowned as she watched the blades begin to spin, forming what appeared to be an impenetrable wall of steel. That was going to be a major problem if she couldn't find a way around it. Though Kankuro didn't know it the major weakness of the Shadow Clones used by Naruto was the fact that they could only take one strike that broke the skin before popping, just like a balloon does when it hits a needle.

Naruto's eyes flickered between her clones and Kankuro's floating blades before she grinned at a new idea. 'That'll work.' She thought before grinning. "YOU READY TO LOSE MAKE-UP BOY!" She shouted.

Kankuro scowled back at her. "You've already got one foot in the grave so why don't you stay there!" He shouted back and sent his blades whizzing towards the clone army. Naruto just grinned as she and her clones charged forward to meet the line of spinning weapons.

Up above the spectators watched as Kankuro's blades and Naruto's clones collided in an explosion of sparks and smoke. Occasionally one of the clones would be hit by the blunt end of one of the weapons and be sent flying into the walls where they would explode into clouds of smoke.

Kurenai glanced away from the melee below and looked at Kakashi. "I hate to disagree with you Kakashi, but your student isn't going to win that way. Shadow clones are nice, but--" Kurenai was cut off by a lazy voice.

"This battles already over Kurenai-Sensei." Shikamaru drawled lazily, "That Sand Nin's lost."

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Ino asked, "Naruto's getting her butt kicked by those blades. I can't think of a way that she could win."

"It's too troublesome to explain." Shikamaru said and ignored the growl from his Blonde team-mate. "Just watch, you'll see… now." He said as the last Naruto exploded into smoke as three blades punctured it.

Down below Kankuro was looking around furiously for the real Naruto. "All clones… Where the hell did that Bitch go!" He shouted angrily as he turned around and checked the rest of the arena. The sound of something falling was the only warning he got before pain exploded in both of his shoulders. His control wavered and his blades clattered to the ground as he fell to his knees. He looked over his shouldered to see a grim Naruto with a kunai buried in each of his shoulders. "Where the hell did you come from!" He growled.

Naruto ripped the Kunai out of his shoulders and gave him a snap kick to the head, sending him rolling across the ground in pain. "When you look for a ninja don't forget to look straight up." She said, causing his eyes to widen.

Kankuro looked at the ceiling dozens of feet above. "H-How did you get up there?" He asked as he tried to re-establish control of his puppet's blades, only to scowl as his chakra slipped from his grasp. 'What the- What did she do?' He wondered.

Naruto grinned. "When you sent one of my clones flying I used Kawarimi to replace it. Then with everyone's attention on the battle I scaled the wall and waited for an opening. Though I think Shikamaru might have spotted me." She said with a shrug. "So how are you liking the poison on my Kunai? I got it from that spike you tried to run me through with."

Kankuro's face went pale when she mentioned the poison. "F-From the spike?" He said. 'Shit… No wonder I can't use my chakra that one's designed to disrupt chakra control.' He silently cursed. "Heh… well I guess you got me…" He said out loud. He turned to the Proctor. "Hey, I've got nothing left. I forfeit." He said.

"YOU WHAT!" Naruto shouted in outrage. "If you were going to give up why did you fight in the first place!"

Kankuro laughed at her. "I fought because I thought I could win. Looks like I should've taken sis's advice. You are better then you look." He said with a grin.

Naruto blushed. "Um… Thanks." She said unsure of how to respond to that.

"Are you sure you want to forfeit?" Hayate asked.

"I have no chakra left. I forfeit." Kankuro repeated.

"Very well." Hayate said. "THE WINNER OF ROUND 1 IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" He declared.

"WAY TO GO NARUTO!" Sakura shouted while leaning over the railing. Next to her Sasuke smirked.

'Great goin' Dobe.' He thought silently.

"She… She did it. I don't believe it." Kurenai said in surprise, something that was shared by the rest of the Jounin, excluding Kakashi.

"I told you she would. Do you really think she spent the last several days doing nothing?" Kakashi asked, "All she's been doing for the last several days is getting used to her body. In fact I'd say she's even more dangerous now then before."

"So it would seem Kakashi." Kurenai agreed. 'How did she get so much better in only a few days?' She wondered as she watched Naruto head for the stairs leading up to the balcony. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs she stumbled and fell forward. An instant later Kakashi was by her side.

'Poison. She's been fighting through it ever since that poison grenade went off. Even without the Kyuubi helping her immune system is still quite formidable. But it appears she's taken as much as she can. Good thing that the Sand nin forfeited, otherwise she would have lost in couple more minutes.' He though as he gathered her up before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, bound for the medical wing of the tower.

--Hospital, Five Hours Later--

Naruto shifted around in the medical bed she had been assigned. She was annoyed at the fact that, despite her insistence that she was fine, the medical personnel had refused to let her return to the arena and watch the rest of the fights. On the other hand she was allowed to rest in a rather comfortable bed. "When are they going to let me out of here?" She grumbled and pouted as she leaned back into her pillow.

"When your in a condition to leave."

Naruto's head whipped towards the door. "Hi Kakashi-sensei." She said with a wave. "How'd Sakura do?" She asked as he walked over to her bed.

"No worries about Sasuke?" He asked and sat down at the end of her bed.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah right. Teme probably beat them by starring at them until they forfeited." She said mockingly.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said with a disapproving frown.

"Yeah yeah…" Naruto waved him off, "So how'd she do?"

Kakashi sighed and made a note to talk to both Naruto and Sasuke about their behaviour before replying. "About as well as expected… She was matched up against Choji Akimichi."

Naruto winced. "Ouch. I take it she lost. So how is she?" She asked worriedly. Choji was a nice guy, but even if he held back a bunch Sakura was no match for him in close combat, which was about all Sakura could do with her limited skills.

"Several broken bones. Concussion. She just kept getting back up. I can tell Choji didn't like knocking her down repeatedly." Kakashi said. It had been painful to watch Sakura get knocked down again and again, all the while Choji was telling her to just stay down so he didn't have to hurt her more. "Then she called him fat…"

"No wonder she has a concussion and broken bones." Naruto said dryly. If there was one thing she knew about the chubby ninja it was not to call him fat. The moment you did all bets were off. "He probably knocked her into a wall."

"Yes, right across the room. He was rather apologetic afterwards, though he has gone onto the next round. Just like you." Kakashi said, "Sasuke was… He was placed against Kiba. Both Kiba and Akamaru are currently in receiving medical treatment here in the hospital. Sasuke was released an hour ago after being treated for minor injuries."

"At least he didn't hurt them too badly." Naruto said, "What else? Come on tell me what happened!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Nothing of note Naruto. However I do have to inform you about the last exam. Its going to be a tournament of one on one combat. Your first match is against Neji Hyuuga." He said.

"Whose Neji?" Naruto asked. The name sounded familiar, at least the last name did.

"He's last years Rookie of the Year, and considered a prodigy among his clan. Also he's from the same clan as Hinata." He said.

"Oh, he's that guy with the white eyes right?" Naruto said with a snap of her fingers. "Yeah he was a little creepy. But not as weird as that reheaded sand guy."

Kakashi frowned, something that was barely visible beneath his mask. "Yes that's him. However I'm afraid I can't help you train for the tournament." He said.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted angrily, "What do you mean you can't help! You're my Sensei!"

Kakashi sighed. "I know. And it's not because I don't want to. Sasuke is going up against someone who won't hesitate to kill him. Someone who has gone through-"

"B-Ranked missions without a scratch. I know. Kabuto told us." Naruto said, remembering the time just before the first exam. "Your point?"

Kakashi barely refrained from massaging the side of his head. "Naruto as good as Neji is he's a Leaf Shinobi. Even if he beats you down your not going to get killed by him. It's not the way things work in this village. Gaara though isn't from this village, and he's even more dangerous then Neji. Also your best option would be to go through those books your mother left you. If you can learn to use even some of that your battle against Neji will be a lot easier. I can't help you with them, because I wouldn't know where to start. I'm sorry Naruto." He said.

Naruto sighed in frustration and leaned back into the piillow. "Yeah yeah I get it. You can't help me without Sasuke dying. I get it. I'll figure out something." She grumbled.

Kakashi chuckled and placed two scrolls on the bedside table. "I might not have the time to personally train you Naruto, but that doesn't mean I can't leave you something to learn. Learn what's on these scrolls alright." He stood up. "I'm afraid I've got things to do Naruto. Chances are this will be the last time I see you until the finals, good luck with your training."

"Thanks." Naruto said half-heartedly as she rolled onto her side and looked away from him. "Just shut the door on your way out." She said, trying to hide and angry tears that were forming in her eyes.

Kakashi didn't smile as he left the room and shut the door behind him. 'I'm sorry Sensei, but I can't risk him dying.' He thought as he walked away from the room.

Inside Naruto was crying silent tears of frustration and anger into her pillow. 'Why is it always Sasuke who gets trained?' She thought. During the academy the instructors had often held Sasuke back after school to give him a little extra training. In fact the only one who hadn't was Iruka during their last year. All the while Naruto had been ignored every time he asked for help with something. Again this only changed when Iruka took over.

"Now what are you crying about you troublesome girl?" Came a lazy drawl through her thoughts.

Naruto turned her head from her pillow to look at a familiar face. She sniffled and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Heya Shikamaru." She said dully. She absently noted the bandages of his left arm and leg.

The pineapple haired boy cocked an eyebrow curiously when noted the dull voice her response had been delivered in. 'I'm probably going to regret this.' He thought before stepping into the room. "What's got you crying?" He asked.

Naruto huffed and rolled back over, turning her back to him. "None of your business Pineapple." She said, though her voice was muffled by the pillow.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Oi why do you girls always go after the hair?" He protested.

Naruto snorted but remained with her head buried in the pillow. She rolled over and glared at him. "You want to know what's wrong? TAKE A GUESS!" She shouted and threw one of her pillows at him.

"HEY! Watch where you're throwing those." Shikamaru said as he dodged it. "So your angry about you being a girl now? Somehow I doubt that's it… I saw Kakashi in the hall before I heard your crying, something your teacher said then?"

Naruto growled and leaned back in her remaining pillow. "Yes." She hissed.

Shikamaru frowned and walked closer to her bed. "So what happened?" He asked as he sat in a chair along the wall.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked. Why was he bothering her with this? Why was he butting in?

Shikamaru shrugged. "Troublesome… Your crying is annoying. I thought having someone to listen to might make it stop sooner." He ducked as she threw one of the scrolls at him. It bounced off the wall with a loud bang. "HEY! Quit throwing things at me you troublesome girl!"

"Hmph. When you quit insulting me I will." She said with a huff and a glower. "If you really want to know Kakashi-sen… Kakashi is training Sasuke for the finals."

Shikamaru noticed the lack of Sensei after Kakashi's name. "So he's not training you? What are these scrolls then?" He asked as he picked up the one thrown at him. "These weren't in here when I walked by a couple hours ago."

"He left those behind…" Naruto muttered and stared down at her lap, "But learning from scrolls isn't the same. I'm no good at book learning…" A scroll clattered into her lap. She looked over at Shikamaru who was sitting back down, minus the scroll.

"That scroll has a chakra control exercise on it. Not that it's my business but it looks like he left you something you don't need him for." He said. Naruto mumbled something that he couldn't make out. "Troublesome girl, talk louder."

Naruto turned scarlet and poked her fingers together nervously. "I said I can't read very well. No one ever spent much time teaching me… I can barely understand any of the words I see… If I understand them at all…" She confessed.

Shikamaru looked at her with shock. 'She can barely read… and she made Genin? How… Hmm… Troublesome girl… I'm going to regret this.' He sighed. "I can help."

"What?" Naruto asked, positive she had misheard.

"I said I can help. Come talk to me when you get out." Shikamaru said as he stood up and walked to the door. "I'll probably be around Training Ground 10, if not I'll be home." With that he left.

Naruto stared after him. "Did he just… Offer to help me?" She whispered in shock before a grin broke out. Sure he was lazy, but at least he was willing to help.

--That evening--

The taste of fresh air on her tongue caused Naruto to grin widely as she exited the hospital. Though it had only been for a little under a day since she'd gone in she was happy to finally be able to taste fresh air again. She stretched and yawned. It was starting to get late and she was rather exhausted from her fight with Kankuro, and subsequent poisoning. Unfortunately for her rest there was one more thing she needed to do before getting some.

Naruto picked up the bad next to her and slung it over one shoulder before heading off in the direction of the Hokage's tower. It didn't take her long to make her way to it then up the stairs to the Hokage's office. She stopped before the two Chunin Guards in front of the door. "Is the old man in?" She asked.

One of them looked at her strangely, one eyebrow raised. "Aren't you still supposed to be in the hospital Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I got better so they let me out. Is he in or not?" She asked irritably. She was tired and just wanted to get some sleep, however she also wanted to get finish this right away.

The Chunin chuckled. "Yeah he's in. You can go in." He said, gesturing to the door.

"Thanks." Naruto chirped before running over to the door and pushing it open. "Hey old man you in here?" She said as she stepped in and shut the door. When she didn't receive a reply she quickly turned away from the door. She sighed when she spotted the Hokage. He was leaning back in his chair, his hat over his face and soft snores coming out. She grimaced.

'I do not need this…' She thought before cautiously walking over to the old man. Stopped next him and grabbed his arm. "Hey old man." She said as she gave his arm a shake. He didn't wake up. "HEY OLD MAN!" She shouted loudly as she gave his arm a much harder shake. The next thing she knew she was sailing through the air before impacting the wall hard enough to cause stars to burst before her eyes. She grabbed her head as darkness encroached on her vision and she had focus to make it recede, despite the pain. A few seconds later a warm feeling enveloped her head and the darkness vanished. She blinked in surprise and looked up into the glowing had of the Hokage.

"My apologies Naruto." He said, "I'm afraid I didn't recognize you for a moment." She could tell he was embarrassed at having thrown her across the room.

"That's alright old man… I shouldn't have bothered you." She said blushing herself. "I just wanted to see if I could collect my mother's things."

"I already had them delivered to your apartment. I thought that I told Kakashi to inform you." The Hokage said.

Naruto snorted. "Like he'd remember to tell me." She muttered angrily, causing Sarutobi to raise and eyebrow in confusion.

"Something I need to know Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto hesitated. As much as she didn't like being left out of training she didn't want to get her sensei in too much trouble. "Well… He's teaching Sasuke for the entire month… Not teaching me anything. He said that even if I don't win I'm not in any real danger, unlike Sasuke… I still say he should teach me something…" She grumbled finally, trying to ignore the tears forming on the edges of her vision.

Sarutobi sighed. It figured that it would be something like this. He reached out and wiped her tears away. "Now now, none of that Naruto. I can understand his logic. Even during an exam it is illegal to kill a fellow Leaf Shinobi. Even if you lose you will not die. Sasuke on the other hand is facing Gaara, would is more then willing to kill anyone, even those of his own village." He said.

Naruto looked up at him in shock. "His own village?" She repeated.

"Yes. Thought I don't approve of him not at least leaving you a training schedule…" He trailed off at her sheepish look.

"He left me two scrolls…" She confessed. 'Not that I understand a word on them.' She silently grumbled, not wanting to admit something like that to the old man.

"Then I don't see any real problem Naruto. Follow what's on those scrolls and study what is in your mother's chest. Hopefully you will be ready by the end of the month." He said, giving her a pat on the head, much to her chagrin.

"Thanks…" She mumbled half heartedly. She stood up unsteadily, only for the Hokage to take her hand.

"It would be best if you returned to the hospital…"

Naruto glared at him. "I'm fine. I'm going home." She said coolly. She wasn't spending the night in the hospital again.

Sarutobi sighed. She really was a stubborn as her mother. "Very well then… KOTETSU!" He shouted. The bandaged Chunin stepped through the door a moment later.

"Sir?" He said questioningly.

"Help Naruto get home." He said, shutting up her protest with a firm look.

"Of course Lord Hokage." Kotetsu said, holding a hand out to Naruto, who glared at him before grabbing her bag and taking it.

"Fine I'll take the help." She muttered as he le her out of the room. "See you later Old Man." She shouted as the door banged shut behind her.

Sarutobi smiled before returning to his chair. As he replaced the hat on his face he smirked. In a way his chair was a lot more comfortable then his bed at times. It wasn't long before soft snores could once again be heard.

--Author's Note--

Here it is the second chapter of Fairy Wings. I have no idea where this is going, at least not what the final goal is anyway. I do have ideas on pairings and I've decided on the changed finals for the Chunin exams. Expect to see some interesting match ups…

Tell me how well do you think a Fairy and a Deer would get along? Do you think they would get very close?

Anyway as usual Constructive Criticism is always welcome. Flames will be turned to fairy dust and used to power my flying machine once I mix them with some Happy Thoughts that I'll have stolen from the flamers.

Until next time. JA NE!


End file.
